There are techniques for automatically assigning channels to multiple wireless microphones arranged in the same area (see Patent Document 1, for example). In these techniques, unused channel information is shared between a master unit and slave units of a receiver.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-244008